Trowa Bajaja
by Empress Jejune Tome
Summary: This is a retelling of an old fairy tale with all of your favorite pilots. PG because of a little swearing and some YAOI content


  
  
A/N: This is based off of an old fairy tale called "Prince Bajaja" which is totally my favourite. This is also yaoi, so don't complain. Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam.   
  
  
Once upon a time, there was a poor kingdom. The king one day called to his son, Prince Trowa, and said:  
"My son, we have been struck by drought and famine. I have nothing to offer you here, so you must leave to find your fortune and wife."  
Prince Trowa obediently packed and mounted his steed, Shinigami. (Duo: What the hell? I'm a horse! Curses!) He rode for many days and nights in no particular direction. To keep himself from becoming lonely and homesick, Trowa sang sweet songs. One day, as Trowa was singing a beautiful ballad, Shinigami spoke out.   
"Yo! Because you are a kind young man, I will serve you faithfully. If you listen to my advice, great riches will come to you." Trowa wondered that his horse could speak English, but he promised to obey. They soon arrived at the gates to a strange kingdom. Here Shinigami said:  
"Now we must part, but heed my words. Once you enter this kingdom, you must not say a word. Instead, to answer any questions, you must simply reply "Ba-yah-yah". If you ever need me again, come to this gate and stomp three times with your right leg." Shinigami then galloped off.   
This seemed odd, yet simple for Trowa to do because he never talked much anyways. The kingdom looked sad. Black flags hung from every window symbolizing death. Prince Trowa soon learned that there was an evil nine-headed dragon nearby that was eating all of the young ladies of the kingdom. The dragon now wanted to eat the two beautiful princesses, and although many a knight had fought, no one could slay the monster.   
Trowa found Princess Quatrina and Princess Heera in the palace gardens with very long faces. Quatrina noticed their visitor and spoke first.   
"Have you come to fight too, stranger? What is your name?" Remembering Shinigami's words, the prince replied:  
"Bajaja."  
"Oh you poor mute! Come, you must stay and cheer us in our last days with your kind smile."  
"And interesting hair..." Heera put in. (Heero: Why me! Why a princess!) The days continued. The princesses told Trowa all of their troubles and he simply responded:  
"Bajaja." Soon, he became known over the entire kingdom as Bajaja.  
One day, the king came down to the palace gardens. He told the princesses it was now their turn for the dragon. Quatrina volunteered to go first. She went looking for her Bajaja, but he was no where to be found. To tell the truth, he had gone off to find Shinigami. When Shinigami came, he brought with him a golden sword and a golden suit of armor. Trowa dressed and mounted his steed, preparing to fight.   
The next morning, when Princess Quatrina was driven down to the dragon's lair, she was surprised to see Prince Trowa, although she could not tell his identity. He called out to the dragon:  
"Ho dragon! I have come to slay you, are you fearing?" The nine-headed dragon slunk out of the cave and replied:  
"My name is Wufei. I am not afraid of anything [1]." A bloody fight soon followed. Quatrina watched in disgust, but adoration for her savior. Trowa murdered the dragon. Its soul flew up to the Kingdom of Roses in heaven ruled by King Treize. Quatrina tossed her knight the white rose in her hair. He rode off, calling out:  
"I shall return tomorrow!"  
When he returned the palace gardens as Bajaja, he found Quatrina waiting for him.   
"Why did you leave me in my time of need, Bajaja? No matter, you shall meet the knight I am to marry if he will come tomorrow," she looked away wistfully. Trowa excused himself and ran off to find Shinigami.   
On the next day, as he had promised, he rode in carrying her white rose. As he reached the royal palace, he saw his beloved Quatrina. Trowa dismounted and removed his helmet. Quatrina nearly fainted.   
"Ba..bajaja? But how?" she looked disappointed, until...  
"My name is Prince Trowa. I was instructed to pretend to be mute until the time came to slay the dragon. I am sorry if I have disappointed you." Quatrina flung her arms around the prince...and a heavy breathing session followed. Suddenly, several women screamed.   
"Hey! Guess I should put some pants on, huh?"   
"Shinigami?" Trowa exclaimed. Indeed, a human version of his faithful steed stood naked in the palace gardens.   
"Actually, my name is Duo. I was under a curse that could only be broken if I completed a good deed."  
"What about the advice?"  
"Oh that...heh, that was just a wild guess!" Duo flashed a mischievous grin. "Now about those pants...hey!" he walked over to Heera,  
"you're kind of cute..."  
  
Fin.   
[1]: This is one of his lines from the series.   
  
Me: Comments anyone?  
Wufei: That sucked! I got one line and KABLAM! I die! Where was my Gundam? Where is the justice?  
Heero: Shut up. At least you didn't have to be a girl.   
Wufei: That's true....  
Duo: Well I had to be a horse, and a naked man. Not that that last part was that bad..  



End file.
